Because You Loved Me
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: I am everything I am, because you loved me rated k for safety read, rate, let me know what you think I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT this is my first Twilight fic, so go easy


"Ok Bella, you can do this. Just breathe..."

I said softly to myself.

"Come on, you've done this before," I said fiercely to myself. "It's just like the last time. Although the one you're in love with wasn't there last time and you didn't sing in front of the entire school."

It's true: I was in love, but I didn't do a dittly damn thing about it. Some were suspicious, but they weren't sure exactly if it was true or who she was in love with.

"Dangerous vampire enemy turned true love, although he doesn't know that yet," I said to no one in particular.

That would change after tonight.

Forks High school was having a talent show, and, as it was my last year there, I felt that I should take part. Plus, it would give me a chance to tell the one I loved how I truly felt.

I was vaguely aware of the cheering crowd outside. Instead of focusing on that, I focused on Edward, and what his reaction would possibly be.

Edward had changed a lot in the past two years. He went from being a dangerous and very anti-social vampire to being a warm and very loving vampire.

Of course he was still dangerous, but he kept that under control. He has never attacked me or anyone else since the day he rescued me from James.

Suddenly the crowd outside was silent and a booming voice announced my name.

Cheers and applause erupted from the audience as I took in a deep breath and stepped onto the stage.

Golden eyes followed her as she walked across the stage. Bella looked amazing tonight. Her soft brown hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her stunning midnight blue dress sparkled in the spotlight. She wore simple soft blue eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and glitter on her arms and chest. To Edward, she looked like a Goddess in human form.

I stepped in front of the mic and said, "I would like to dedicate this song to someone very important in my life. He may not know how much he means to me, but hopefully he will now. This is for you."

The lights dimmed as my music cued.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you Ill be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

As I sang, I looked through the auditorium for those golden eyes I loved so much. Our eyes connected as I sang stronger, never breaking the link between us.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Edward was completely stunned. Her voice was that of an angel and her song sent goosebumps up his arms. Never once did he break the connection.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

I paused my singing to let the music play for a bit, all the while smiling at Edward. At last he understood the dedication and the loved-filled words I sang to him. I smiled as I saw him coming closer to the stage.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

I sung the lyrics, so sure of myself that he had no problems believing the words were true and that my love was true.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

I bowed my head, allowing my hair to fall into my face as the crowd before me applauded and bellowed their cheers of approval for my performance. As I raised my head, I looked for one person.

Edward had made his way to the front of the auditorium, curious why she had decided to sing to him. He, the dangerous anti-social vampire and she, the clumsy beautiful human.

As my song finished, he motioned to go backstage.

Seeing his motion, I stepped off stage, to make way for the next act.

I hoped he wasn't angry with me for doing this. Now, it came time for the truth, and I grew nervous with each passing second.

"Breathe Bella, breathe," I muttered to myself, trying to calm down slightly as I walked into the backroom where Edward was waiting for me.

As I entered the room with caution, I saw Edward smiling. _The most flawless human I've ever seen,_ he thought.

I smiled shyly, looking at him out of the corner of my eye, searching his eyes for signs of returned love.

Then I found it: the one thing I'd been looking for for years.

His golden eyes were full of love and curiosity. He extended his hand and drew me close to him.

"Why?" he asked me.

I smiled up at him.

"You believed I'm everything I am."

That must have been the answer he wanted, because he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me passionately. His kiss was soft, yet so full of love. I had dreamed of this moment for years, but the real thing was so much better.

When we broke apart, he looked deeply into my eyes. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because he kissed my hand and motioned for the door.

"We shall," I said, still smiling.

Together we walked hand-in-hand from backstage towards the back of the auditorium, only pausing once more. Next to the door stood Eric, Jess, Angela, Mike, and Jacob. Jess's assumptions correct, because she was smiling greatly. I was expecting something bad from the guys. What I got, however was a total shock.

"Take care of her, Cullen."

Eric silently nodded in agreement, while Edward smiled slightly, indicating that he would indeed care for me.

We walked together from the auditorium, not noticing that everyone happened to be staring at us. Of course they would!! Who would expect a Cullen, especially Edward to finally find a girlfriend.

We sat in the court yard on a wooden bench, enjoying each other company and the night sky.

One of his hands went around my waist as I rested my head on his strong secure shoulder.

We said no words, but enjoyed the night sky and the feeling of love surrounding us.

_I'm everything I am because you loved me..._


End file.
